1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the field of outdoor leisure sunshades, in particular, to window awnings and retractable arms and mechanisms for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Awnings are well known for providing shade and shelter. In particular, awnings are available that include a frame that supports a shade or shelter providing member (sometimes called a “canopy” herein). The frame is attached to a support surface such as an exterior wall of a building. In a basic form, an awning is installed and remains in the same position and configuration at all times.
Some more advanced awnings have retractable frames that allow the user to extend and retract the canopy. The mounting space and the length of the area to be shaded (e.g., a window) determine the length of the roller tube of the awnings that are currently used in the market. In order for arms of the retractable mechanism to retract or fold smoothly, the existing devices are configured to retract both sets of arms simultaneously. The front and rear arms after extension are slightly longer than the length of the roller tube. If there is a need to increase the area shaded by the arms, the two sets of arms will not be able to retract properly as they will interfere with each other based on the existing arm mechanisms.